Get It Right
Get It Right is an original song song sung by Rachel Berry at Regionals in the Season 2 episode Original Song. It was written by Adam Anders, Peer Astrom and Nikki Anders, but in the episode, Rachel is the composer of this ballad, which she dedicated to Finn Hudson. Quinn inspired this song with her lecture to Rachel about her relationship with Finn, regarding the fact that, by holding on to a desperate hope to achieve a fairy tale romance with Finn at her side, she would never get it right. The song is the opening number for the New Directions setlist. Rachel sings with a microphone and with Tina and Brittany as backup. She looks at Finn during the performance as Quinn overlooks Finn as he watches her. After the bridge, all New Direction girls come onto the stage as backup. Lyrics Rachel: What have I done I wish I could run Away from this ship going under Just trying to help Hurt everyone else Now I feel the weight of the world Is on my shoulders What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down 'Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take Oh, how many times will it take for me To get it right To get it right Can I start again With my faith shaken Rachel with Tina and Brittany: 'Cause I can't go back and undo this Rachel: I just have to stay And face my mistakes Rachel with Tina and Brittany: But if I get stronger and wiser I'll get through this What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down 'Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me? Rachel: To get it right So I throw up my fist Throw a punch in the air And accept the truth That sometimes life isn't fair Rachel with Tina and Brittany: Yeah, I'll send out a wish Yeah, I'll send up a prayer Rachel: And finally someone will see How much I care New Directions Girls: What can you do when your good isn't good enough Rachel with New Directions Girls: All that you touch tumbles down Oh, my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Rachel with Tina and Brittany: Oh, how many times will it take? Rachel: To get it right To get it right Charts Trivia *This is Rachel's fourth original song; her first being My Headband, the second is Only Child and, third, Back in My Arms (cut from Original Song). *Rachel got the idea of the title and inspiration from Quinn in Original Song; during a confrontation about Finn, Quinn shouts at Rachel saying she 'will never get it right'. *Rachel shares some glances at Finn while singing this song. *Finn is shown to be mesmerized while Rachel sings this song. *Rachel wrote this song doing everything Finn had previously told her about how to improve her songwriting, as she accessed the 'hard' pain. *The second Rachel solo featured in a competition. The first was Don't Rain On My Parade in Sectionals. Videos left|300px|thumb Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Original Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls